User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Phase 0 Erm well bad news, I'm having to use my brothers LT as my hard drive went meaning I lost all my documents and BFII, so sorry. When I get a new LT I'll have to start again. Sorry Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Yes Yes you could, in BFII you can't . 19:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep Ya its a shame. . 23:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Lion The Lion is a symbol of imperialism the Roman Empire used it and the British Empire used it, both of those Empires stretched into Africa where there are lions. The modern use of the lion is just a hangover of the days of the Empire. The basic meaning is the lion is a big badass and so are we, also the line is only found in Africa and we own that continent. And thanks about the space unit, you can use it if you want, but I'm glad you like it. Also thanks for correcting the SCUBA spelling. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK *I think that the usage of bad ass comes from Americans, however over here ass is a lighter word often used instead of the harsher arse. *Of cause I'll correct the grammar or spelling, but not the word differences like armour/armor. *And that custom droid idea is great, did you make the image your self? *Edit: Why don't you like the CW TV series? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . TCW The Clone Wars, yeah somtimes it gets a bit out of sinc with other media, but the whole point of the series is developing clones as people. Your image still looks cool. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK *I do agree about the clones that they should be more like stormtroopers (mostly silent) without all the annoying sarcastic comments when they are killing droids etc. *England has been a monarchy since 774 since then we've had 74 monarchs of which only 7 have been queen. Like most monarchs you only get a queen when they is no male heir to the throne. However that law is apparently going to be changed so the eldest child will be the monarch regardless of their gender. *The phase 0 trooper isn't going very well, the recolouring of the arms was easy enough but modifying the armour it's self is very hard without all my templates etc that I lost when my hard drive went down. *OK I'll leave the relevant messages on your BFIII talk page. *As for what British school children think of Americans, is a long story, to shorten it somewhat you are generally liked unless it's in relation to any wars (mainly for 'wining' WWII, or 'dragging' us into Iraq and Afghanistan). *How do the Americans think of us, and what part of America are you from? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . erm bad news I was editing my page but my computer got hack and it was sent to kingofall42 but his pro file was deleted because my computer got hack while i was editing sorry about that it wont happen again by ~obi wan masterexxx~ Anakin skyobiliviator what happen with all the comments who deleted theme in (things we want in star wars battlefront 3 page. Also someone copied my old wish list on the comment box and put theme on the wish list seaction. By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Hmm *Shouldn't you be over the revolution be now (We are LOL. *The main animosity towards Americans over here comes from Mc Donlalds having a Drive Thru instead of a Drive Through. *Harry potter or MP would be best to learn an accent from as they all have different types of British accents, whereas all Imperial officers (with the exception of one who has a cockney accent) use a Upper Class RP accent. *RE:Joke from me- Brilliant so this is what Frodo does after the war? Great editing on it. *Great editing on this as well *I also love this User:Anakin Skyobiliviator/Vode An music. *Also I removed all the arguments and moved the atchual anonymous wishes onto a section on the list but they appear to have vanished, as has my profile page again???? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . hey anakin skyobiliviator and kingofall42 I new edits on my profile and see my FAVORITE WIKI USERS ON MY PROFILE By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Like *Not Mc Donalds per say but the fact places in England and Britain are now using American spellings for some words (like thru). *RP=Received Pronunciation, a upper class way of speaking most of the Imperial officers speak very posh. *RC wikia: Ah yes I'll have a look soon. * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RC Wikia *I love it, it looks so much better than before, however isn't it about the RC game and not just about the commandos in general i.e. Hope Squad. *Also yes RP is the 'style with stiff upper lip'. * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . CPLMALDEX Was, I deleted that account, that was when I couldn't login as chance.purvis. . 20:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) it coming hey guys a new season of star wars the clone wars is coming tonight september 16 2011 and is season 4 !!!!!!!!!! By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Re:Bots/Ais No, bots are different to AIs, as bots are only used when playing online and can send pre programmed chat messages. They also usually have better AI to simulate other players. AIs are used in single player games - so they don't have to simulate other players level of skill. Edit - I'm not sure about that 'Obi Wan Master' guy who left you a message yesterday, as he deleted a lot of your messages, so I put them back for you. Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 10:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Wikis RC, ARC, Slang Wikis: If I have any time I WILL help you out with them, however I am starting Uni soon so I will probably have next to no time to go on the net, but when I can I will OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hmm I'm sending messages but they are not displaying grr Hi I'm back. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . SBD The idea behind the incorrect usage of some classes of droid is due to me not wanting to make much content up. *Infantry: Super Battle Droid this was an obvious choice *Sniper: Super Assassin Droid B2 I needed the droid sniper to have a sniper hand and the cortis droid has them as well as looking cool. *Assault: Super Assault Droid B2 This was also an obvious choice. *Scout: Super Recon Droid B2 for a scout droid I needed a smaller lighter droid and they wasn't a B2 that looked small enough so I saw this a thought that'll do. *Engineer: Super Technician Droid B2 This type definitely needs hands but they was no version with them. *Jet: Aerial Super Battle Droid B2 This was also an obvious choice. *Pilot: Super Pilot Droid B2 This type definitely needs hands but they was no version with them. *Marine: Super Marinen Droid B2 It needs to have a rocket launcher and a arm blaster like all other marines *Space: Super Space Droid B2 The space trooper needs to be big and strong looking with room for lots of weapons and the B3 seemed to work along side the clone blaze trooper. *Sea: Super Aqua Droid B2 This was also an obvious choice. *Air: Super Aerial Battle Droid B2 For the aerial trooper I imagined the grapples would also act like wings for a paratrooping droid. Not really I will still work on Battlefront wiki, but due to issues in my life, I'm not going to be very active. I need to find a new job, but I also created a webdesign company, and is looking for business. . 01:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Anakin skyobiliviator how do I get to your talk chat because it those not appear in yours By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Pic I like that pic, I love the thought of clones munching down on HX2 Pancakes LOL. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . B2-WW It's from the Official guide. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . nice!!! I hope those cool vehicles will be in star wars battlefront 3 the BTL Y wng will be better for the clone wars era the jedi star fighter will be better this droid star bomber will be even better in the game but no more of that general star bomber in star wars battlefront 2 this rebel transport will also be nice to be in rebel alligance era the imperial shuttle will now be a transport in star wars battlefront 3 By ~obi wan masterexxx~ oops I was adding alot of mods on the catagories because I need to earn a badge that you need to add 100 catagories so that why I was doing this... By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Re:Guard Thank You! I'll be sure to report anything. Also I'll be putting some of my strategies on this Wiki soon (Some of the maps don't have strategies that I've found yet). Also, where can I apply for adminship? I'd be able to do more as an admin with my job as a guard. Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 07:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: At last, you banned that Obi Wan Master Guy -- I feel less worried about my own talk page now :) Re:Hello Ah, it's 8:54 here - Do you think I could help with the Court thing? Also I had to look to see who that comment was from because you forgot to sign it - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 07:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thats fine. I'll start contributing more then. Bear in mind though I'm an admin on two other wikis so I'll have to edit them a lot too. Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 07:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikis I'm An Admin On For about two months I've been an admin on Star Wars Games Wiki , which is where I originally wrote my strategies. Then yesterday I started the iOS Gaming Wiki (iPhone, iPad and iPod games). It doesn't yet have any editors or pages, so I guess it might not count! If you could make a few edits I would be greatful. Anyway, those are the wikis - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 08:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh I've just had 62 messages in my inbox, turns out it's a very prolific vandal, thanks for blocking him I'll try and delete all those categories as soon as I can OK. Oh and I agree on the appointment of Sam as a guard. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Categories Hey, sorting out those uncategorized pages for you. Which categories did Obi Make so I can start removing pages? I re - made my signature, but this wiki doesn't have a white background so it doesn't work as well :( - Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ouch I am so sorry about september 24 for adding catagories beside I MAKE A new profile so I WILL COPIED ALL MY TALK PAGE BUT DO NOT BANNED ME AGAIN BUT I am trying to be nice with you and others By ~obi wan masterexxx10~ hey anakin can you copied my old talk messages on my old profile but I am still sorry about adding catagories by obi wan masterexxx10 please hey anakin can you copied my old talk messages on my old profile but I am still sorry about adding catagories by obi wan masterexxx10 Re:Adminship Cool infobox! I'll keep an eye on obi and maybe leave a message on his talk page. About contributions: *Added strategies to the strategies pages *Created a few pages on mod maps *Generally correcting mistakes *Fixing the error on the Template:SepUnit page. Any more just check my contribs! Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki The Template:SepUnit wasn't displaying the 'Other' box properly, so that's fixed now (ask Kingofall42). I'm an expert at MediaWiki and Wikiscript so if you need anything coding or updating, just ask! I meant the strategies category, yes. Looking at some of the mod pages, I can see what you meant about the wiki needing work. Also, after my appointment as a guard, I'll be keeping an eye on Obi for you. If you could tell me some specific jobs you need doing, to do with scripting or errors, or general page cleanups, just leave me a message on the new page I'll be making, User:Sam2011/Requests . As you may have gathered already, I have a bit of a reputation on Wikia for being good at coding (Which was how I became an admin at SWGames). So anything, just let me know. Thanks! - Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) re: DEFINITELY. That's why you try not to argue with him or else he gets pissy, angry, etc. and you feel like you're not getting anywhere or you just want to punch him or something. And then he gets... bratty and whiny and stuff like that. But he is persistent about things, which can be good and bad. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (again) re: No, but I've seen you and him talking about it on the ARC wiki. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) haha lol wow. If he wants people on hiw wiki (which he probably won't...), he can't lock every page so that only he can edit them (or just admins). I can't believe he did something that stupid (facepalms). 'JerryWiffle ' 22:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) re: Aiight. I won't tell him. I don't remember the last time I even had a decent conversation with him (before on RC Wiki). 'JerryWiffle ' 22:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (again) re: Yah, but that is only if people find your wiki. 'JerryWiffle ' 23:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC)